La única Loud (Lone Loud)
by elpachonisimo
Summary: Lynn Loud lo ha perdido todo. Su carrera, su familia, y sus ganas de vivir en un mundo donde la sociedad se ha desmoronado. Hasta que ella escucho de un asentamiento al norte llamado "Mack City" el cual promete una vida mejor para aquellos dispuestos a luchar por esta. A pesar de las advertencias para ahuyentar intrusos, Lynn se dirige allí, decidida a encontrar algo mejor que nada


Hola hoy después de pedir permiso a su autor me anime a realizar esta traducción espero les guste, es del genero ciberpunk con tintes de Mad Max, aunque lo parezca no solo es un copypaste de google traductor intente que se transmita el sentimiento de la historia para todos los que hablamos español.

El autor expresa que esta experimentando estilos literarios, y que se tomara su tiempo con la historia a lo cual no tengo problema, espero ustedes lectores disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo curiosamente la confundí con otra historia de una temática muy similar pero con un deslace mas pronto y en la era actual de la serie, si alguien quiere discutir de esto estoy abierto a los MP.

Por el momento are varias traducciones y si veo que funciona quizá haga audio-narrativas de las historias en español, mas adelante en Alemán con los pertinentes permisos. Sin mas Comienza la historia.

Por: Mr. Dusk **_(idea original)_**

Traducción: Elpachonisimo

 _ **Disclaimer: The loud house no me pertenece. Traducción sin fines de lucro.**_

 **Pista 1: Cada planeta al que llegamos está muerto**

Al lado de la carretera en las afueras de lo que alguna vez fue Royal Woods, Michigan sentó a Lynn Loud con su ropa arrugada y su cuerpo magullado. Se sentó entre lo que quedaba de su vida anterior, y lo poco de comida y agua que le quedaba.

La cabeza rota del Sr. Cocos. Lori le había dicho a Lynn que no se culpara por el salto de Luan. Pero no la ayudaba el pensar que las cosas pudieron haber salido mejor si ella no hubiera abierto la puerta de una patada después de que Luan se encerrara después de lo que paso con Luna. Ella sobrevivió a la caída, pero no la hemorragia interna.

La sucia pelota de tenis. Lynn la había golpeado accidentalmente en el camino mientras jugaba con Lana después de que Lori les dijo a las dos infinidad de veces que jugaran dentro. El jeep militar secuestrado salió de la nada, y quien fuera que lo conducía nunca se detuvo. Lynn nunca podría jugar con ella de nuevo.

Unas gafas de sol rotas. De todos sus destinos, el de Leni era el más trágico. Nunca había herido a nadie, es decir, hasta que un grupo de monstruos se detuvo en la casa de Loud y la ingenua joven les dejó entrar. Lori tristemente culpo a Lynn y Lincoln por no cuidar la casa después de que la encontraron colgada de una de sus bufandas, sosteniendo un Lily asfixiada en su pecho.

Bun Bun. La ausencia de Lincoln hirió a Lynn, porque la bala estaba destinada a ella. Su última acción fue salvarla, y entonces ella estaba sola.

Esperando un coche.

O un camión.

O algo lo suficientemente poderoso como para acabar con todo.

Lynn había debatido sobre cómo querría salir. Se había quedado sin balas, y todas las tiendas a las que iba también, estaban saqueadas desde hacía meses. La deshidratación, el hambre y la insolación estaban fuera de la cuestión, todos tomarían demasiado tiempo y Lynn preferiría que todo terminara lo más rápido posible. Estaba demasiado asustada para ahogarse, y encenderse fuego habría sido demasiado doloroso y lento. Su cabeza era demasiado dura para aplastarla una y otra vez.

Ser atropellado era la opción más preferible, sería doloroso pero rápido. El problema era que no había visto un vehículo en marcha en semanas. Los coches, las furgonetas y los camiones rotos se encontraban por todas partes, y todos estaban despojados de piezas o sin combustible. Había pasado un tiempo desde que Lynn vio por última vez un vehículo de trabajo.

Desde el colapso, se volvieron más difíciles de encontrar. Personal militar capturó y salvó a muchos de ellos, robando a la población. Lynn se preguntó si aún estaban allí, la ley marcial se vino abajo cuando alborotadores contraatacaron, terminaron destruyendo grandes ciudades como Detroit, Nueva York, Chicago, San Francisco y Seattle.

Pronto después de eso, los servicios públicos cerraron, muchos ISPs privados cerraron también. Cada vez había menos información disponible para el público, pero la gente se aferraba a la esperanza.

Eso fue hace dos años.

Lynn miró hacia arriba en dirección al camino. Todavía no hay coches, aun no hay camiones. La una vez prometedora atleta se preguntó qué haría si realmente encontraba uno. ¿Ella simplemente correría a la carretera? ¿Correr frente al inevitable pedazo de metal para ver quien cuál de ellos se detuvo primero? Si alguien que estaba en el hipotético vehículo saliera, ¿la atacaría? ¿Acabarían con su sufrimiento o le harían lo que le hicieron a Leni? Lynn se miró a sí misma por un momento, no tenía lo que Leni tenía.

Le dio un poco de alivio, y un poco de tristeza. Entonces se preguntó en qué demonios estaba pensando. Ahora no era ni el momento ni la situación para estar comparándose con ninguno de sus hermanos muertos.

Muerto.

Lynn recordó de nuevo lo que la llevó a salir. El colapso le había quitado todo. Ella había sido instruida a la temprana edad de catorce años para entrenar y convertirse en un competidor para los próximos Juegos Olímpicos. El colapso ocurrió tres años antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de probar su valor.

En cuanto a su familia, los perdió uno tras otro comenzando con sus padres que salieron de la casa para buscar ayuda, dejando a la apunto universitaria Lori a cargo de nuevo. Ellos nunca volvieron.

La segunda fue Lola que sucumbió a algún tipo de enfermedad que apareció con el colapso. Luego, Lisa, que trabajaba demasiado para mantener la casa en marcha. Entonces Lucy, quien un día solo se negó a comer. Continuo Luna que se puso _hasta atrás_ después de un intento de animar al público con la música fue horriblemente mal.

Luego Luan, luego Lana, luego Lily, luego Leni, luego Lori, entonces ...

"... Lincoln ..." Lynn se acurrucó en bolita. Los acontecimientos del día anterior todavía estaban frescos en su mente.

 **XxXxX**

Desde lo alto de las escaleras, Lynn y Lincoln se refugiaron de los tres asaltantes que habían entrado. Lori había disparado a cinco de ellos por acercarse a la casa con su rifle, pero ella estaba invadida y ahora el rifle estaba en manos de uno de sus asesinos.

Lynn sacó su pistola y disparó hacia atrás, logrando golpear a dos de ellos antes de que se les acabaran las balas. El tercero se fijó en ella. Lynn podía sentir que Lincoln la tiraba hacia abajo.

"¡Lynn, baja! Agach-"

El rifle de Lori se disparó de nuevo, seguido por el silencio. Lynn sintió algo pesado en ella. Mirando hacia abajo, vio el cuerpo de Lincoln apoyado contra ella. Ahora había un nuevo agujero en su camisa, justo donde debería estar su pulmón, un espeso enrojecimiento comenzó a fluir del agujero, y la boca de Lincoln cuando el trató de decir algo.

"¡Lincoln!" El luchó para moverse, sus brazos temblaban mientras alcanzaba a su hermana mayor, ella podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. Lynn dejó caer su arma vacía y se agarró a él, "¡No, no te mueras en mí, no me dejes sola!" Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Ella sintió como las manos de Lincoln se enfriaban, luego él se fue. Lynn dejó caer su cuerpo y no notó que el último de los invasores se acercaba a ella, el rifle apuntando a su cabeza.

"Ojos arriba, cola de caballo." Él le dijo: "Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste."

Lynn no se molestó en levantar la vista, "¡¿Qué diablos esperas?!, Solo hazlo ya!".

Click

Lynn todavía respiraba.

Click. Click. Click.

"Bueno, yo estaré en condena, también estoy fuera."

Ese fue el momento en que algo se rompió dentro de Lynn Loud. No podía recordar exactamente que había pasado, pero cuando ella volvió a sus sentidos, no quedó nada del asesino de su hermano aparte de los restos destrozados de lo que alguna vez fue un ser humano. Brazos y piernas retorcidas en formas que no deben ser torcidas. Dedos y costillas rotas. El rostro se convirtió en hamburguesa y el cuello estaba desgarrado.

 **XxXxX**

Le hacía enfermar sólo pensar en ello. Ella miró sus manos, casi se rompió un dedo mientras que convirtió a ese bastardo en un pretzel humano. Se sorprendió de que fuera capaz de sacar toda la sangre, pero los moretones seguían allí. Aún seguían doliendo.

"Duele...

Casi cuarenta y ocho horas y el dolor no había desaparecido. No podía desaparecer. Nunca desaparecería.

No hasta que Lynn se fuera.

"Sólo quiero que pare ..."

Luego, a lo lejos, Lynn se percató un murmullo a lo lejos. El sonido de un motor de combustión, caucho en la carretera, provenía de su derecha. Se dirigía hacia ella.

"... bueno, esto es todo."

Lynn se arrastró sobre el pavimento, acostada boca abajo, con la frente apoyada en sus brazos cruzados.

Espero que no tarde demasiado.

El motor se hizo más ruidoso mientras se acercaba.

"Esto va a doler."

Podía sentir débiles vibraciones en el suelo.

"Me pregunto si los veré todos de nuevo?"

Frenos, y de repente el motor murió.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?"

Lynn no se movió.

"¡Oye!"

Lynn se negó a responder. Ella sintió algo ligeramente golpeando su costado.

"¡Vamos, chico, aún no estás muerto!"

Lynn luego se agarró a la pierna del extraño, y se colgo de ella.

"¡Whoa!, Hey! Sueltame!" el grito.

"¡Solo acaba con esto!" Exigió Lynn .

"¿Qué diablos te pasa?"

Lynn sintió que un par de manos la agarraban y la levantaban sobre sus pies, ella se encontró cara a cara con un hombre más viejo, de piel pálida, sin camisa, con un corte de zorro de castaño y unas cuantas cicatrices visibles en la cara y el torso. Se soltó y los segundos zapatos de Lynn tocaron el pavimento.

"Chico, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están tus padres?"

Lynn sacudió lentamente la cabeza, "no los he visto en años ..."

El rostro del extraño cambio de molesto a alarmado, "Oh ... mierda, lo siento, no quise ..."

"Olvídalo," Lynn interrumpió, se sentó de nuevo a un lado de la carretera y vio que el desconocido llevaba un Honda Sportbike rojo, "No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí".

El desconocido se acercó y se agachó, todavía por encima de su nivel de los ojos, "Parece que estabas tratando de ser atropellado, ¿y ahora qué te hizo querer hacer una cosa así?"

Lynn se volvió con ansiedad y se frotó el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha: -Yo ... ya no tengo nada que perder ... Mamá, papá, mis hermanas, mi hermano ... -sus ojos comenzaron a elevarse.

"Mírame, chico." Lynn no lo hizo. El desconocido suspiró: -Bueno, por lo menos escúchame, no sé qué clase de dificultad has pasado, pero tirar tu vida no va a mejorar las cosas, la forma en que el mundo es ahora, Es una situación horrible, y muchos han aprendido de la manera difícil que necesitan para hacer lo mejor de ella. No importa lo malo que sea.

Lynn se encogió de hombros, "Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer."

El extraño levantó la vista hacia el cielo y su boca cayó, "Oh mierda!"

Lynn miró hacia sí misma para ver una llamarada en el cielo muy lejos. "¿Que es eso?"

El desconocido estaba de vuelta en su bicicleta, "Chico, sal de la carretera y regresa de donde vengas. Me tengo que ir."

Huh? ¿Qué está pasando?

El motor se encendió de nuevo, y el desconocido se alejó. Lynn pudo ver algún tipo de tatuaje en su espalda, mostrando catorce marcas de registro. Muy pronto, él estaba en la distancia, y siguió adelante.

Lynn volvió a estar sola.

 **XXXXX**

Quiero verte de nuevo,

te amo,

pero ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- _Gorillaz (Every Planet We Reach Is Dead)_

"Cada planeta al que llegamos está muerto"


End file.
